Cowboy Dreams
by majunior56
Summary: A little girl and her beloved doll growing together and learning together.
1. Prolouge to the dreams

**AN: I started this as a one shot but now plan to do it in chapters. I had fun writing this little introduction and look forward to more. Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

On one summer day there was a little toddler wandering by herself.

Often times she would do this to free herself from the limited space offered by her house. It was a rather large house, which from the eyes of a toddler, would be even larger and there were many things to entertain a child. Still she could not bear to be kept in there for long.

She was of course safe with her mother and father watching from a distance smiling at their curious little girl.

Her name was Ayumu.

Now today felt like a special day for Little Ayumu. There were plenty of butterflies. The grass seemed particularly nice and the sun just right. It was not to hot nor was it to cold.

All of the children were busy playing. All but Ayumu, who wanted to take it all in. It all seemed so invigorating for the youngster.

She expected to do this all day and certainly she could.

But fate had other plans for her daytime revelry.

A boy carelessly tossed aside one of his toys.

"Hey you dropped your toy!" his friend said.

"I know. Who cares? It's just a stupid doll."

They left without thinking once about the discarded toy.

Ayumu almost cried for the poor thing. She rushed to it like a parent would to an injured youngster.

She held the doll in her arms and took into account it's true beauty.

It had a brown hat covering his brown haired head. Under this was a body adorned with a yellow shirt, blue jeans, a vest and a red bandanna.

She pulled the string on the back.

"You're my favorite deputy!"

She smiled.

Homeward she ran to show her precious gem to her favorite people in the world.


	2. The adventures begin

**AN: The kid who abandoned woody in the last chapter is not Andy. If I upset anyone by making Andy appear to be a heartless jerk I apologize.**

The little girl ran into her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the doll for a second learning what she could and filling in whatever other details she wanted with whatever whim her growing brain wanted.

All she could find out by looking at him was that he was sheriff and she found a worn out tag that said his name was woody. She quickly disposed of the tag.

She sat him down and stared at the sheriff puzzled.

She decided to ask him a bit about himself.

She pulled his string.

"Somebody's poisoned the water hole!"

This sounded worrisome to the little girl. This sentence told her a lot about him though. He must care a lot about nature to be so concerned. Again she pulled.

"There's a snake in my boot."

Normally she wood have been worried about this, but this gave her an idea. What if he put the snake there? Maybe that boot is it's home.

She was starting to get a better picture of her knew friend.

Once more she pulled the string.

"I'd like to join your posse boys, but first I want to sing you a song."

She had finally got the whole picture of her new friend. He was a cowboy who is friends with all animals. He cares about his environment and sings to give himself magic powers.

She felt great triumph at her discovery. She knew she had to do something, but she wanted to take woody up on his offer to sing a song.

She sang her favorite songs imagining woody singing along leading her through it.

Her singing got the attention of her mother

"Are you having fun Ayumu?"

"Mmmhmm. Mama can I you something?"

"Of course."

"Woody doesn't have any of his animal friends anymore. Can we go find him some?"

She smiled at her little girl "Of course. But you have to help me clean the kitchen first."

"Can woody help?"

"Of course."

She smiled and ran down to clean. She turned everything into a game that her mom happily joined in. They finished quickly.

They all set out to a store. All during the trip she held tight to woody.

"Are you sure you don't want to leave woody at home Ayumu?" Her father asked.

She shook her head. "We'll stay together papa. I know it."

They let this pass as they went to the store.

"Since you did such a good job you can get any three toys you want Ayumu."

She could have done cartwheels through the store she was so happy. Remembering how much damage she caused last time she attempted that, she just quickly walked to where ever they could find stuffed animals.

First she found a half foot white dog with black eyes and ears , and a black nose.

"You can use him as a horse woody! He will answer when you just whistle. I'll name you... Umokami!"

then she turned to the bear standing a little above Umokami.

"You will be the strong friend of woody. It'll be your job to help him out of trouble. I'll name you... Idakuma!"

She turned to the 4 inch monkey with little fur.

"You will be the small but mighty leader of a band of thieves! Always clashing with sheriff woody! I'll call you... Akusaru!"

she returned to her parents who gladly bought the nice (And cheap) toys.

all through the trip she clutched her toys. Unfortunately it was late when she returned home. so she had no time to play as she ate a quick meal before bed.

Her mom kissed her goodnight and she did the same for her toys.

"Tomorrow will be our first adventure."

She drifted to sleep content with the turn of events.

Unbeknownst to here the toys lying on her bed were awake.

The three stuffed animals were excited.

"To think that we finally would be bought."

"It's amazing."

Umokami turned to the cowboy sitting near the girl.

"Are you all right man?"

"Yeah..."

She looked at the little girl. To think that he would go from doom to happiness all because of the goodness of her heart.

In that moment he swore to make her the happiest girl in Japan.

"we should sleep." Umokami said to woody.

He nodded as they went to rest for the eventful day awaiting them.


	3. A day in the woods

The next morning the sun woke her up as she sprang out of bed with her new toys in hand.

She ran to the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"You look happy today Ayumu!" Her mother said as she gave her breakfast.

"I am! I'm finally gonna play with my new friends!"

"That's good." she said smiling.

Her father walked in .

"Ayumu. Why don't you finish up there and go outside.

"Okay Papa!" Ayumu quickly finished her food and ran outside.

The woods she grew up with seemed so much more interesting with friends to see it with. Everywhere she looked she saw an adventure waiting to happen. The trees,bushes and small animals all looked so much more amazing to young ayumu.

Then she saw it.

A flower.

It was one of the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

and she knew Akusaru wanted to steal it for his own evil purposes.

She pulled the good toys aside in a battle formation.

"Attack!" she shouted.

None of them moved.

"Your right. All we're gonna do is hurt the flower."

She pulled two of them aside leaving Idakuma to guard the plant.

"We need an idea..."

Woody fell over.

Ayumu walked over and lied down in a similar way. The an idea hit.

**Later**

She hid behind a tree and looked and saw Akusaru and Idakuma staring each other down.

She had to act fast.

She tossed a berry in front of Akusaru. After a short wait she was confident he couldn't see them any more.

She snuck around him and threw the toys behind their when she was confident he was distracted she pelted the evil monkey with twigs. He fell ,defeated.

"We did it!"

They stood for a moment.

"Now what..."

**A few hours later**

Her parents wandered the forest searching for their daughter. It was getting late and they had big news.

Suddenly they noticed two huge piles of berries and turned to see little Ayumu gathering more. This didn't faze him at all.

"It's time to come in Ayumu,"Her father said "We have something to talk about."

They walked in carrying the stuffed animals and berries. They put the berries down in a huge bowl and ate as they spoke.

"Now I have something to tell you Ayumu." Her father said.

"We..." He paused trying to think of what to say.

"What is it papa?"

He turned to his daughter "We... have to move to a new home... in Kobe."

He looked at the floor in shame

Ayumu looked at woody and turned to her father.

"Will woody and his friends come to?"

He looked confused "Of...course. They are your toys."

She smiled "Yay!"

She resumed eating her berries,

"So you aren't upset?"

She shook her head.

Her parents smiled.

"Go get ready for dinner ayumu."

She took her toys upstairs and sat them down on her bed.

"I'll be back."

She walked out and closed the door.

For a moment the toys did nothing.

The woody moved his eyes ,rose up and looked around.

"Alright! the coast is clear!" He said to the other toys.


End file.
